


Be My

by kugure



Series: 810 [1]
Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Same College AU, Self-Indulgent, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: It was all Natsusa's fault. If he didn't dare Ibuki to ask the next person who entered the cafeteria out, he wouldn't be in this situation.Because now he had a date with Hongou Kazutaka.
Relationships: Hongou Kazutaka/Ueoka Ibuki
Series: 810 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770802
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: Juni 2020





	Be My

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate our birthday month!
> 
> Actually, this story is inspired by 2gether The Series.

It was all Natsusa's fault. If he didn't dare Ibuki to ask the next person who entered the cafeteria out, he wouldn't be in this situation; where he was standing in front of Hongou Kazutaka, the guy who hated his guts since the very first day of his campus life. 

"Er. Go out on a date with me?" 

Ibuki was pretty sure this was the first time someone managed to give him such a perfect disgusted glare. It was Kazutaka's default expression actually, but somehow this time he looked even more disgusted. Ibuki didn't blame the redhead. If someone you hated asked you out on a date, that expression was inevitable. 

Ibuki was ready to run if Kazutaka decided to punch him—screw Natsusa. He did the dare. But he didn't want to die young—but the next thing Kazutaka did make Ibuki successfully dumbfounded. 

Because Kazutaka gave him a firm, "Yes." 

"What?" 

"I said yes. Now get out of the way." 

Ibuki scrambled away before Kazutaka changed his mind and decided to punch Ibuki after all. 

Ibuki was still staring at Kazutaka's retreating back though, his older brother, Madoka, next to him with his usual smirk and Kazutaka looked irritated. 

"Did he—did he just say yes to go on a date with me?" Ibuki asked Natsusa who was smiling smugly to himself. 

"Yup." 

"But he hates me." 

"Doesn't change the fact that he said yes, though." Natsusa patted Ibuki's shoulder. "Come on,  _ Senpai _ . Treat me some of that delicious yakisoba while we discuss your date plan with Kazutaka- _ san _ ." 

Ibuki let Natsusa drag him to the nearest table, still feeling so dumbfounded. His eyes still following Kazutaka, then he caught the sight of Pluempong and Jane—his classmates—who just entered the cafeteria and cursed at them under his breath. Why couldn’t they walk in earlier?

Because now he had a date with Hongou Kazutaka. 

_ He had a fucking date with Hongou Kazutaka.  _

*

See, the history between Ibuki and Kazutaka went way back since elementary school. Ibuki could say that back then, he was pretty good friends with the Hongou brothers. Madoka was the one who got him to play rugby even, and the three of them were always on the same team up until junior high school. Only until junior high school because Ibuki went to a different high school afterward, and that was the time when Kazutaka started being mean to him. Ibuki knew that Kazutaka probably felt betrayed since he applied to a different high school without telling him, but he thought apologizing would be enough. Apparently Kazutaka was the type who held a grudge and… well, Ibuki could say goodbye to his former best friend. 

Good thing he got Natsusa and Seiichirou now, his underclassmen he met in high school. So he wasn’t too lonely. He still missed Kazutaka, but he knew the man hated him now so… yeah. Best friend turned enemy—even though it was just a one-sided enemy because Ibuki clearly didn’t hate Kazutaka at all—was actually as painful as it described in fiction. 

Even though Ibuki was now in the same university as Kazutaka and even in the same rugby team again, Kazutaka still hated his guts. Well, he tried to apologize and grovel so many times, but the guy still didn’t buy it so he just let it be. 

So, it didn’t make sense. Why the hell Kazutaka said yes to him? It really didn’t add up. 

“Should I tell him that it’s just a stupid dare from you? Oh no, wait, he would literally kill me if I did that, wouldn’t he?”

“He knows,” Natsusa responded, making Ibuki turn his head around to him so fast he almost got whiplash. 

“ _ He what _ ?”

Natsusa nodded absentmindedly, still watching cat videos with Sei. “He knows. I was on the same train as them yesterday. We talked. Madoka- _ san  _ laughed.”

Ibuki paled. “ _ Oh God _ , now he would kill me for real.”

Natsusa sighed and peeled his gaze away from the video. “He won’t. Even he looked amused, I think.”

“ _ You think _ ?! You have no idea, Natsusa!”

Natsusa patted his shoulder and stole his unfinished vanilla milkshake. “Just go on a date with him. You’ve been whining about being dumped by your stupid girlfriend—whom I never like by the way, you deserve so much better—so… this can be a chance to move on!”

Ibuki pouted. “Move on to the afterlife. Yeah. Right.”

The thing was, Natsusa was kind of right. Not about that he didn’t deserve his  _ ex _ -girlfriend (God, thinking about it still hurt), but he had been very whiny after she dumped him. He genuinely liked her, but she thought that he didn’t give enough attention to her and she  _ cheated _ on him on top of that. Natsusa and Sei were so mad and Ibuki was sure they weren’t beyond punching the girl on the face—the two seriously had no tact—but Ibuki asked them to let it go. Maybe he wasn’t a good boyfriend after all, spending too much time playing rugby. 

“Your fucking  _ exes _ ,” Natsusa spatted at him after he told him he got dumped,  _ again _ . “Only use you for your money. You should find a decent someone who really likes you for you.”

And somehow that talk led to Natsusa daring him to ask out the next person who walked into the cafeteria and now this disaster happened. Ibuki also had no idea how  _ that _ could lead to  _ this _ , but that happened whenever Natsusa was involved anyway. 

“So, you talked to Kazutaka- _ san _ ? Tell him about your date plan? Tell him about when you two will meet up, at least?”

Ibuki groaned as he shoved his plate to Sei. The guy had been eyeing his  _ toriten _ and he didn’t mind giving him some. Sei nudged his foot under the table as a silent thank you which Ibuki smiled at. 

“I still don’t know what to do for the date. I usually watch a movie and dinner but I don’t think Kazutaka would want to do that.”

Natsusa rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth, about to yell at him some more, Ibuki guessed, but he stopped and looked at somewhere behind Ibuki’s shoulder. Ibuki was about to ask, "What? when he felt someone loomed over him. 

When he looked up, Kazutaka was there, alone without his brother around this once. 

“H-hi?” he stuttered, gulped nervously under Kazutaka’s hard glare. 

“Wait for me after practice this Saturday,” he said curtly, and without waiting for Ibuki’s answer, the guy reached out to take off his hair tie, then walked away, leaving Ibuki with kind of messy hair. 

Ibuki blinked, watching Kazutaka who was putting the stolen hair tie around his wrist, then turned around to face Natsusa and Sei. 

“Wh-what was that?”

Natsusa smiled sweetly at him. “Great! Now you have a date this weekend! Sei and I’ll come over Saturday morning to help you pick clothes. Your fashion sense is good already, but it’s okay to have another input. Now, Sei and I have a class to catch. See you later,  _ senpai _ !”

And that was the second time Ibuki was left abruptly in the span of five minutes.

*

Ibuki couldn’t really focus on the training that Saturday somehow, kept stealing glances at Kazutaka. 

“Pay attention,  _ senpai _ ,” Natsusa scolded him. 

Ibuki sighed and pushed his hair away from his face. Kazutaka still had his hair tie around his wrist and somehow, he forgot to buy another spare. “I’m trying, okay? Kazutaka is just so distracting.”

“What’s so distracting about him?” Natsusa rolled his eyes. “He is away on the other side of the field. You’re here. With me. Just stop looking at him for a goddamn minute and focus on your training.”

Ibuki sighed again. “I’m still wondering why he agreed to have a date with me, you know? It’s just a stupid dare. And I keep worrying whether it’s his way to finally kill me. Like, dragging me into a dark alley and beating me up to death there.”

Ibuki was sure if Natsusa rolled his eyes even harder, it would fall out of its socket. “He’s not going to kill you. He doesn’t hate you.”

Ibuki gasped at Natsusa as he moved to help Sei with his sit up session. “He doesn’t hate me?! Are we talking about the same Hongou Kazutaka?? He’s been hating me for almost six years now!”

“He won’t kill you,” Natsusa said, with a finality in his tone that also saying that they should stop this stupid conversation now and focus on the training or  _ else _ . Ibuki pouted but didn’t say anything else. 

If he ended up dead in a dark alley but tonight, he would definitely haunt Natsusa.

*

Ibuki finished his shower pretty quick, already dressed up with the outfit that Natsusa picked for him this morning, and now waiting silently by the gate of their campus, playing with his phone. It didn’t take long when Kazutaka finally appeared, looming over him like usual. 

He looked great. Kazutaka was an attractive guy, Ibuki wasn’t blind, but somehow he also looked soft this time. Probably the effect of the white sweater he wore. 

Ibuki tried to smile at the redhead, though it probably looked forced, and of course Kazutaka didn’t smile back. But before Ibuki could turn his gaze away and avoided eye contact with him, Kazutaka reached out and tucked stray hair from Ibuki’s face behind his ears. 

The gesture made Ibuki blushed, because  _ he didn’t think Kazutaka would do that to him in a million years _ , and he was openly gawking at the redhead now.

“Your hair is a mess,” Kazutaka said, which helped Ibuki to gather himself and closed his mouth. 

“You stole my hair tie.” He pointed at the hair tie on Kazutaka’s wrist. 

Kazutaka glanced at it. “It’s mine now. I’ll buy you a new one. Come on.”

Dumbfounded at the number eight’s words, Ibuki still followed him as he walked away though, leading them to… somewhere. Ibuki still hoped they didn’t end up in a dark alley anywhere, dying. 

But turned out, they only walked a few blocks away to the nearest mall. Kazutaka entered an accessories shop and picked a hair tie for Ibuki. 

“Here,” he said, handing a blue hair tie to Ibuki. “Blue is your favorite color, right?”

And  _ whoa _ . Ibuki didn’t expect Kazutaka to remember that after  _ six years of hating _ him. He blinked but nodded and Ibuki could see a flash of satisfaction on Kazutaka’s eyes as he headed to the register to pay. 

“Turn around,” Kazutaka ordered him again once they were out of the shop. A little confused, Ibuki still turned his body around though, and then he felt Kazutaka’s hands on his hair. Ibuki froze but didn’t say anything, just stayed silent as Kazutaka helped him tie his hair. Afterward, he squeezed Ibuki’s neck gently, made him shiver, and said, “Done,”  _ right next to Ibuki’s ear _ . He was pretty sure he blushed and worried that Kazutaka might call him out on it. 

But the redhead just put his hand on Ibuki’s lower back and led him further into the mall. 

“Where are we going?” Ibuki finally asked after he schooled his expression. He tried to move away from Kazutaka’s lingering touch in his lower back, but Kazutaka only pressed closer. Not that Ibuki didn’t like it, he was just still paranoid and wasn’t sure what was the purpose behind it. 

“Movies,” Kazutaka answered courtly, now had his hand around Ibuki’s waist, and had the blond relented. Kazutaka was bigger than Ibuki and a little over three inches taller than him anyway. If Kazutaka wanted to touch him, so be it. As long as it wasn’t violent. 

Kazutaka bought them the tickets despite the fact that Ibuki was the one who chose the movie—a science fiction that was so popular recently about two characters named Legosi and Louis—because Kazutaka only said, “Whatever is fine,” but he let Ibuki pay for the snacks. 

Ibuki kind of expected going on a date with Kazutaka would be more or less the same when they used to hang out back then. But it turned out  _ very, very different _ . The hair tie. The hand on his lower back. And now, the way Kazutaka put his arm around Ibuki’s shoulder and pulled him closer so they were basically snuggling on their seats. 

It made Ibuki  _ hella nervous _ because who knew that Kazutaka was such an attentive boyfriend? 

Though after a while, Ibuki kind of got… comfortable? Because he was right. Kazutaka was so comfortable to snuggle with, especially with the sweater he wore. It was just as soft as it looked. His heartbeat was also calming and he smelled… good? 

So, they spent the whole movie cuddling like that. Kazutaka never laughed out loud during comedy scenes—he never laughed out loud in general—but Ibuki could feel him chuckling and it made Ibuki smile a little wider because it meant Kazutaka was enjoying this too. 

Ibuki thought they would go back home after the movie was over, but Kazutaka grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the nearest  _ yakiniku _ restaurant and said, “Dinner with me?”

Ibuki  _ loved yakiniku _ so he grinned and nodded. 

They sat down across from each other, but Kazutaka let his foot touch Ibuki’s under the table and somehow, it made him giddy. 

“So,” Ibuki started as they waited for the meat to be cooked properly. He kind of missed this. Kazutaka was the best at grilling meats. “Why did you agree to go out with me?”

“You asked.”

Ibuki held back the urge to bang his head against the table. “ _ I know _ ,” he groaned. “I mean, Natsusa told you that it’s a bet, right? I have to ask out the first person to walk into the cafeteria and you are that person.” 

Kazutaka didn’t answer, flipped over the meat instead. Ibuki waited in silence long enough until it was clear that Kazutaka didn’t intend to respond at all. He sighed. 

“You’ve been hating me for years. I’m worried that agreeing to go out with me is just a scheme to kill me. Madoka- _ san _ seems like he’s pretty great at making murder looks like an accident.”

Kazutaka finished cooking and put some meat into Ibuki’s plate. “No one’s going to kill you.”

“Oh? Does it mean you forgave me already?”

“Eat your food, Ibuki.”

Ibuki scrunched his face at Kazutaka, but didn’t argue because the meat smelled good and he was so hungry anyway. As expected, the meat tasted  _ wonderful _ and he had to praise Kazutaka for that. 

“You’re the best at meat grilling,” he said, swallowing his food. “I went out for  _ yakiniku _ with Natsusa and Sei once, you know. But even though Natsusa is such a good cook in general, his meat grilling quality is nowhere near your level. I never go out with them again after that. Don’t wanna ruin  _ yakiniku _ .”

Kazutaka didn’t respond verbally, just continued eating, but he nudged Ibuki’s food gently twice and Ibuki smiled. 

The rest of dinner was spent with Ibuki whining about his professor while Kazutaka responded occasionally with, “You’re such an idiot,” or, “Well, you deserve that, dumbass.” And it was probably just his wishful thinking, but he thought he heard the fond tone in it. So he didn’t take those words as an offense. 

When they finished—Ibuki insisted to pay but Kazutaka glared at him so they finally agreed to split the bill—Ibuki was full, happy and he couldn’t stop smiling. 

“This was fun!” Ibuki commented as they walked towards the station. It surprised him, but he actually meant it. This was the most fun date he ever experienced in a while. And it felt really nice to be the one being taken care of for once. It wasn’t a long walk to the station, and when his hand brushed Kazutaka’s, Ibuki was a little startled when Kazutaka caught it and intertwined their fingers. “Uhm,” he mumbled, but Kazutaka just kept holding his hand, so Ibuki cleared his throat to make his blush go away. Kazutaka’s hands were warm and he liked it. 

“Natsusa told me you are being dumped again.”

Ibuki turned his head quickly to Kazutaka, once again startled that he brought up that topic. And  _ again _ ? Oh God, did Natsusa tell Kazutaka that he was always being  _ dumped all the time _ ? Maybe that was why Kazutaka agreed to go out with him. Pity. 

Ibuki sighed. “Yeah,” he responded. “But it’s fine. I’ll be fine. You don’t need to pity me. It happens a lot so I already know the drill by now.”

Kazutaka stopped walking, making Ibuki stopped too since they were still holding hands. Ibuki looked at him, confused about why he suddenly stopped. “What?” he asked, raised an eyebrow at Kazutaka who was glaring fiercely at him. 

“Your exes,” he said, half growling, “don’t deserve you.”

Ibuki blinked. “Huh?”

“I will never dump you. I’ll take care of you properly.”

Ibuki’s eyes widened. “Kazutaka—you—”

Kazutaka cut him off by leaning down into Ibuki’s space, but instead of forcing the kiss, he stopped right before their lips touched, giving a chance for Ibuki to back away, or closed the gap. 

So of course, he chose the latter. 

And it was one of the best decisions he ever made in his life. Because kissing Kazutaka felt  _ amazing _ . His lips slotted against him perfectly and when Kazutaka licked his lips, it made his toes curl. Ibuki’s fingers found Kazutaka’s arm to hold as they deepened the kiss, and if Kazutaka wasn’t bulkier than him, he was pretty sure his grip would leave nasty bruises. When Kazutaka pulled away, he automatically followed to chase another kiss, and Kazutaka—bless him—indulged him by giving a chaste one. 

“I already forgave you,” Kazutaka said, his voice was barely above a whisper, enough for Ibuki to hear him though due to their close proximity. “Be my—”

“Yes,” Ibuki cut him off this time, smiling wide.

Kazutaka chuckled and shook his head. “What if I was about to ask you to be my slave?”

Ibuki rolled his eyes. “Well, the answer would still be yes as long as you kiss me like that all the time.”

Kazutaka’s fingers moved up from Ibuki’s hips to his face, swiped away his bangs so that he could kiss his forehead. “Just so you know, I’m serious earlier when I said I would never dump you.”

“Sounds like a deal to me,” Ibuki said. “You’ve been hating me for six years. I think we have to make up for that.”

“I only hated you for two days.”

“Huh?”

“I sulked for two days and was about to pick you up from your high school when I saw you with your boyfriend at that time. That foreigner? Ethan something?”

Ibuki’s eyes widened. “ _ Oh my God _ .”

“Then I got no chance because afterward, you were always with either boyfriend, girlfriend, or Yuzuki and Shingyouji.”

“ _ Oh my God _ . Are you saying that you are  _ jealous _ ?”

“Why is it so surprising? Madoka knows that I have had a crush on you since elementary school. Even Yuzuki knew it immediately when he talked to me on his initiation day on campus.”

“ _ Oh my God _ .”

“For someone so good at reading atmosphere, you can be so dumb.”

Ibuki groaned as he buried his face on Kazutaka’s chest. “Yeah. I’m dumb. Please spare me.”

Kazutaka patted Ibuki’s head and nudged him away. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

Ibuki moved away reluctantly and immediately looked up at Kazutaka at those words. “Is that how you ask me to go home with you?”

“Yes.”

Ibuki tripped on his own feet. Good thing Kazutaka had a good reflex and caught him before he fell on his face. 

“You,” he said after he straightened himself, “are so not good for my heart.”

“Is that how you say no?”

Ibuki kind of wanted to kiss that smug face senseless. But he made do by petting his cheek. “That’s me saying yes, by the way.”

“Good.”

And Ibuki let Kazutaka hold his hand all the way to the station, on the train, and even on the short walk towards Kazutaka’s apartment. He only let go once Kazutaka closed the door behind them, so that he could grab Kazutaka’s collar and kissed him against the door.

Best date ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
